Seducing Mr Cavanaugh
by OfficerToby
Summary: "You have a week to seduce Mr Cavanaugh or you're so out Spencer" Teacher/Student Spencer/Toby
1. Chapter 1

Seducing Mr Cavanaugh

"You have a week to seduce Mr Cavanaugh or you're so out Spencer"

Teacher/Student + Spencer/Toby

**_A/N- _**This fanfic is just a bit of inappropriate fun. Firstly, I don't plan on making it similar to the Ezria storyline and secondly, yeah the first chapter has some inspiration from the movie Triple Dog. Newbie, so this is my first ever, ever, ever fanfiction...

* * *

Chapter 1- _"Remember, there's no going back on a triple dog dare"_

Mr Cavanaugh was young, sweet and hot. That in mind, imagine being a hormone filled teen sat in his class; Are you saying you wouldn't fantasize about him? It was no wonder every girl sat paying no attention to maths and only the man teaching it. Usually, Spencer Hastings wouldn't be included in this group of girls, converting their skirts to belts for maths but today was different. Today she was using one of the seven days she had, to try and lure Mr Cavanaugh into her pretty little trap.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hmm, Spencer, I triple dog dare you.."_

_Spencer sat nervously awaiting whatever insane dare Alison had picked for her. They were playing triple dog, the ultimate dare game. It's pretty simple: Everyone dares someone once and everyone does a dare once. So what's so badass about it? Chickening out is not an option. Only under extreme circumstances would you be able to pass a triple dog dare. Spencer had been hesitant in saying yes when Alison had first suggested it, and now that Alison was the one daring her, she regretted not sticking to her instinct._

_"I triple dog dare you to seduce Mr Cavanaugh" She finished with a smirk_

_Along with the rest of the girls, Spencer sat mouth ajar and eyes wide. Of course Alison would come up with the most impossible dare. So far Hanna had to run the streets naked and Alison steal Noel Kahn's underpants, however nothing on the extremity level of this._

_"I, I, couldn't possibly do that" Spencer stated._

_"There's no going back on a triple dog dare" Alison so irritatingly reminded._

_"You must seduce Mr Cavanaugh, we'll say 2nd base and I want video footage" She added._

_Alison and Spencer were always challenging each other. Probably why Alison had chosen her dare for Spencer. The other girls were often easy to control however Spencer usually fought back, which is why Alison was getting so much pleasure out of Spencer under her command now._

_"Can't you be more reasonable Ali?" Emily mumbled, looking over to Spencer sympathetically._

_Alison rolled her eyes. Emily was always the hardest to disappoint, she didn't want to upset her._

_"Fine. You have two options, either seduce Mr Cavanaugh or get your ass out of our group"_

_"What?" The other girls all yelled in union._

_"You heard me. You have a week to seduce Mr Cavanaugh or you're so out Spencer"_

How on earth was she meant to do this? Mr Cavanaugh was her teacher, she respected him as that, just as he probably respected her as a student. It felt wrong. Excluding morals, how was she even meant to seduce him? Why would he be interested in a little school girl like her? This was going to end in disaster, just like everything Alison puppet mastered.

"Okay, class dismissed" Said Mr Cavanaugh as the bell rang.

It didn't take long for the class to clear. Sure a few girls had lingered, desperately hoping Mr Cavanaugh would acknowledge them, but even they soon left for lunch. Which left Spencer.

"Er, sir" She called awkwardly from behind him.

Mr Cavanaugh turned around a little surprised. It was Spencer Hastings, she sat front row next to the girl with painted clown lipstick and the boy who often, not so discreetly, just fell asleep during his lessons. He wondered what she could want? His mind scanning the past hour to any mathematical mistakes he may of said.

"Miss Hastings, may I help you?" He asked.

She stepped a little closer. Not close enough for them to be touching but close enough for him to get a whiff of her vanilla scent.

"Well yeah actually, I was just hoping for a bit of extra help"

"Spencer, you're my most intelligent student, what could you possibly need help on?"

She stepped even closer this time, gaining her confidence a little more. He knew her name, that was a positive right? Time to turn things up a notch. Hesitantly she placed her hand on his chest, slowly trailing down her fingers until they were playing with the bottom of his tie.

"Urm" She began quietly, biting her lip. "I'm just not getting these circle theorems. Perhaps you could go through them with me, one on one" she emphasized on the last three words.

Mr Cavanaugh wasn't stupid, he could see Spencer was flirting with him. This kind of behavior he'd already received, multiple times, but not off girls like Spencer. It didn't seem in her personality, she seemed smart and cute, he cut off that thought immediately. This was inappropriate, he was her teacher.

He shifted uncomfortably, then removed her hand from his shirt and stepped back slightly.

"I'd be happy to go over them with you, but that's all"

God she could practically see the fear on his face. What was she doing? Never mind AP French, this was officially the hardest thing she had to do. She wondered weather Alison would just settle for her 'accidentally' falling and 'accidentally' bumping her lips with his, whilst she 'accidentally' grabbed his crotch. Probably not.

"Great" She smiled, deciding to back off slightly "My house 3:15 then"

"Actually, I thought we could just study now, here"

He'd heard before of teachers going back to students houses to give them extra help, however to him he never liked that idea. Also taking into consideration he was pretty sure Spencer had an ulterior motive to studying, it defiantly didn't seem appropriate.

"Uh, no. I'm busy now, I'll just see you later!

She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of his room before he had the chance to protest.

* * *

**_A/N- _**I've always found teacher/student fanfics really hot, idk. Not much action in the first chapter but let's not be totally unrealistic yet. It's not that lengthy but I find it easier to write shorter chapters. Well, uh, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N-**_So I decided to carry on, this storys pretty fun to write.

* * *

Seducing Mr Cavanaugh

Chapter 2 - _"He should have been a carpenter"_

Spencer stood in front of the full length mirror, shaking her head in disapproval. Surely the reflection was being distorted or something. Last time Melissa had wore this dress she'd looked so hot and that was coming from Spencer, someone who hated to boost Melissa's ego with even more compliments. It was true though which added to the frustration ten times more. How could of it wrapped around Melissa's figure so perfectly but only hang on hers. She sighed, closing Melissa's closet. Practically everything she'd tried on had looked awful, she was seriously contemplating just going down in her underwear, at least that fit right.

Finally, with only ten minutes to go, she settled on just shorts and a vest top. At least simplicity didn't scream desperation. The same desperation she had previously shown in his classroom. Cringe. What other options did she have though?

_Ding Dong_

Okay, here goes, take two.

"So you made it then?" Spencer smiled pleasantly, swinging the door fully open to let him in.

"Yes. It would have been ten times easier if you hadn't run off without leaving an address though" He looked over to Spencer giving a hard stare. Expressing the annoyance of having to rampage through the school records.

"Ups"

At first Mr Cavanaugh had been a bit awkward, not knowing where to stand and awaiting Spencer's permission for any action. 10 minutes later and he was relaxed on the sofa, happily teaching. Probably because so far Spencer had made zero attempt to seem interested in anything other than maths. Even when he had flung his blazer off, she had controlled herself from staring too hard at his now visible muscles. A slower approach was her plan. To subtly change the educational topic to something more casual was her first task.

"Is it making more sense now Spencer?"

She nodded.

"Mmm, you're a great teacher. Is that what you always wanted to be? She asked

"I suppose so. What about this part?" He gestured to the textbook, almost ignoring her advances in conversation. It didn't stop her though.

"You don't sound so certain. Crystal clear"

"Well clearly not as certain as you on these circle theorems" He gave Spencer a look of suspicion.

From the moment he had opened the textbook it had been evident Spencer knew what she was doing. If he's been 100% honest he was aware of it even before entering the house. Every instinct inside of him was screaming run but curiosity overpowered. He was curious to what Spencer was doing, why she was doing it and just curious in general, about Spencer.

"And I have you to thanks for that. If only I could show my gratitude"

My Cavanaugh cleared his throat as her eyes scanned him up and down, lingering slightly on his crotch. Yep he should of stayed at home.

"Spenccerr"

"Yes sir?" Her smile was innocent and her eyebrow arched.

"Why am I here?" He spoke slowly and hesitantly, not sure if he actually wanted the answer.

Spencer paused momentarily, thinking very carefully of her next actions and words. So far she had creeped him out, failed to make conversation with him and just generally looked like a complete and utter dick. Her options were running low, well besides killing Alison. Right now she had pure hatred for that girl, could of she thought of a more twisted dare? Probably. I mean at least Mr Cavanaugh was hot, she could of chosen one of the weirdos from the science department.

She scooted up a little nearer to him, something Mr Cavanaugh looked completely uncomfortable with.

"I needed help"

Mr Cavanaugh just rolled his eyes. "You definitely don't need help in maths Spencer"

"Oh, well maybe I need help with something else"

Her response earned her another eye roll. "Yeah, like finding shorts that couldn't be classified as underwear" he mumbled quietly.

Spencer laughed. Silently applauding herself for wearing the shorts over the dress. Alison had always told her to show off her sexy hasting's legs, and a compliment was rare from Alison. It should have been an automatic action to choose shorts to wear.

Her next move was a little risky but he was already aware of her motives so did it really matter. Slowly she rolled down her shorts, stepping out of them when they eventually reached the bottom of her legs.

"Spencer! What th"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"As you can see sir, there's a clear difference between my underwear and shorts"

Usually a beautiful girl stood in front of you wearing just underwear would be heaven, but not when it's your student. This right now is hell and he'll be booking a room if he doesn't stop thinking of how hot she looks.

"Put your shorts back on" He commanded, looking away.

Turning his eyes in the other direction only made things worse. She was now practically straddling over him, softly pushing his cheeks until she was looking into his beautiful blue eyes again.

"Oh, I love it when you tell me what to do" She said, flirtatiously winking at him.

"Spencer Hastings" He yelled, trying to jump up but she pushed him back down.

"You know I never actually got your name"

Was she seriously trying to have a casual conversation with him? How could anyone think this is normal, oh yeah I invited my teacher round last night, straddled him and didn't let him leave. Oh god. Why did he ever accept the job at Rosewood high. Why did he ever become a teacher. He should of been a carpenter.

"Shorts on now" He began again.

"Sure, after I get a name"

He sighed, rolling his eyes for the third time now. "Toby. It's Toby. Toby Cavanaugh"

Spencer smiled victoriously. Hey, at least she had a name now. She stumbled back up onto her feet, sliding her shorts back up. In the mean time, Toby had jumped from the sofa as quick as possible and was now gathering up his belongings. Wow she actually managed to scare him more.

"Same time tomorrow Tobes?" She called as he rushed himself out the door.

Expectantly, she didn't recieve a response.

* * *

**_A/N-_**Thanking everyone for the reviews, follows and faves. Apologies for the late update. Usually I'll update once a week but school had my busy this week. Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Seducing Mr Cavanaugh

**_A/N- _**Another late update, upsies.

Last chapter I was determined to let Spencer find out his name because it was getting seriously repetitive writing 'Mr Cavanaugh' all the time. Now, I'm proper confused weather to refer to him as Toby or Mr Cavanaugh though. Ahh :P

* * *

Chapter 3-_"Give him a chance to see how perfect you are"_

After yesterdays fiasco, Toby had been extremely close to calling up and quitting. He had half dialed Mr Blake's number when he suddenly put the phone back on it's stand. Was he really going to let a pupil run him out of his job? So what Spencer was a little more forward then he may have experienced before. So what if he'd seen her in her underwear. So what if he found her some what attractive. At the end of the day, he had a well paying job, offering him the stability he needed. Spencer was just a minor distraction, and if he'd managed to restrain himself yesterday, then he'd be able to dodge any more of her stunts, right?

"Andrew Campbell?"

"Yes, sir"

"Micheal Davids?"

"Yea"

...

"Spencer Hastings?"

His eyes scanned the front row- no Spencer. Perhaps she too was feeling a little awkward of yesterdays encounter. Or maybe she was in a closet making out with Ian Thomas, the P.E teacher. Either way, Toby just felt relieved that he wouldn't have to face her today.

"Noel Ka"

His words halted as Spencer came trotting in, completely casual. Typical.

"Sorry I'm late Toby" She whispered, stopping briefly at him on her way to her desk.

Oh great. They were on first name basis now.

He cleared his throat and continued with the register. Throughout, his attention hung to Spencer, intensely staring in his direction, hair twiddling around her finger. This was going to be one distracting lesson.

Aria Montgomery couldn't help but scoff as she watched her desperate looking friend. At first she had thought Spencer wouldn't go through with it, but here she sat watching her in her attempts to seduce Mr Cavanaugh. The whole thing was insane.

She leaned over, tapping Spencer on the back to gain her attention.

"How's it going?" Aria asked.

"It's not going. I can't do it"

Aria sympathetically smiled, giving Spencer's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. She didn't blame Spencer, what Alison had asked was practically impossible. Yet it wasn't completely impossible, which is why Alison had chosen the dare. The dare didn't go against any of the game rules, seen as it was possible but she knew Spencer would never do it. They had been some tension between the two girls for a while. Spencer thought that Alison was too controlling and demanding. She could spend hours complaining about her, saying she didn't want to be friends with her anymore but she'd always go back to her in the end. Alison was just too addictive. As a result none of the girls would challenge her, leaving Spencer left to complete a crazy dare.

"Here"

Aria passed Spencer her lipstick, instructing her to put it on; It was her favorite, but she'd always thought it suited Spencer's complexion much better than her own.

"The bell goes in a minute, stick that on and linger behind. Give him a chance to see how perfect you are" Aria smiled.

"I intend too" Spencer smiled back.

* * *

"Toby"

Toby looked up, acknowledging Spencer before turning back to his marking. Just ignore her. Just ignore her. Just ignore her- Toby repeatedly chanted in his head. He wasn't even properly marking, just kind of staring down at Mona Vanderwaal's book, in order to avoid eye contact. It was working, right up until the point Spencer swiped all the books from his desk. Now he was stuck.

"SPENCER" He yelled angrily, getting up to retrieve the books.

She shrugged. "I wanted your attention"

"Too bad"

Returning to his seat, he slammed the books on his desk. Once again he stared down, pretending she wasn't in the room. This time it only took her seconds to decide how to get his attention; Once again, she swiped the books from his desk.

"RIGHT" He immediately jumped from his seat, walking over to face Spencer. "You have my attention, what do you want?"

Usually, Spencer would be the one decreasing the air between them but right now Toby was so close, she could feel the air breathing from his nostrils. Not to mention his glare burning her skin.

It was a glare she hated- the same glare her farther gave to her when he was disappointed. She may have only got a B grade on a paper, but her dad would give her this murderous glare which made her want to disappear.

"Erm, just, I just, er" She stumbled over her words, her confidence slowly deteriorating as his glare hardened.

She paused. Not really knowing her response but his tapping foot and raised eyebrow carried on waiting for one. Aria's words played back in her mind 'give him a chance to see how perfect you are'. She attempted to focus on them, determinate herself back into the slutty student character but she couldn't. Imagine if her dad knew what she was up to now, the thought caused her to shudder.

"I'm, erm, Sorry" She quickly spoke, her words coming out slightly jumbled but understandable.

This time it was her who ran. She ran fast. Our the door and straight to the toilets.

* * *

_**A/N- **_Short chapter but I'm gonna try real hard to update tomorrow. I feel like next chapter is kind of part 2 of this chapter you see, but I'm too tired to write it now, so it's just gonna be a new chapter. If that makes sense.

Eeeee, thanks for all the reviews. They keep me motivated. Aswell as the follows & faves!


	4. Chapter 4

Seducing Mr Cavanaugh

**_A/N-_**I realize they wasn't much Spoby in the last chapter, and there's none in this chapter. I just wanna establish the characters and their pasts a little more. Soz.

* * *

Chapter 4- _"One thing you can count on- I never forget"_

"Spencer?" Toby called out

It had been 2 minutes since Spencer had made a fast exit from the classroom, but by the sound of footsteps edging nearer, it looked like she was making a return. Toby was still trying to put together what had happened moments before. The confident girl, who had been throwing herself at him every chance she got had just run away from him, and she looked hmm-nervous?

His eyes glanced over to the doorway as a figure emerged, but it wasn't Spencer. It was someone much worse.

"Ali?"

_*Flashback*_

_Music pounded heavily against the walls of the Dilaurentis house. _

_Finally, class of 2005 had graduated. 4 years of suffering had officially come to an end and the freedom felt so good. Sure, he'd be trapped again in no time but right now he was free. Toby Cavanaugh had graduated, inspite of the doubt everyone had against him. _

_He glanced over to his fucked friend sprawled across the kitchen table. Jason Dilaurentis had been his best friend since the first day of high school. He too suffered from everyone doubting him, his parents constantly overlooking him to his younger sister, Alison. Cokehead, druggie, irresponsible, good for nothing besides throwing epic parties and getting completely wasted- that was what everyone thought of Jason. And yes, he wasn't doing a very good job of proving them wrong right now but Toby knew Jason and he was way more intelligent than he got credit for. Perhaps that was the foundation of their friendship, being heavily underestimated. _

_He shoved his way through the crowd of celebrating teens till he reached the door. Quick firing shots on an empty stomach had left him feeling slightly whoozy too. Desperately, he needed fresh air._

_You could still hear the music pounding outside yet it wasn't quite as loud. No one was out here, besides a girl (he guessed 14) been sick all over Mrs Dilaurentis tulips and her boyfriend? urging her to let him take her home. He lit his cigarette as he watched the worried boy carry the girl into his car. He'd definitely have some explaining to her parents._

_Suddenly, a presence appeared next to him. __Alison Dilaurentis. Silently, he prayed for his friend who would almost certainly be getting blackmailed in the morning, unless he wanted this party revealing to his parents._

_"Alison, aren't you meant to be at your friends?" He asked, acknowledging her._

_"Yeah but then I saw Jason was having a party"_

_Toby stayed silent, just taking another puff from his cigarette. So she continued..._

_"Usually, I'd want nothing to do with his stonier buddies but then I saw you outside. I've always found you hot" She admitted._

_Had the alcohol gotten to his head or had his best friends 13 year old sister just flirted with him? God._

_Toby violently shook his head. __"Go back to your friends Alison"_

_Pouting her lips, Alison pushed her body against Toby's. She wanted Toby and she was going to get him; She always got what she wanted. _

_"C'mon Toby. No one has to know"_

_One again Toby shook his head. "No Alison" _

_He pushed her back, perhaps a little forcefully but nice didn't work with Alison. She tummbled back against the wall. In seconds, her eyes transferred into slits and her pout to a snarl._

_"Are you seriously turning me down?" She snapped._

_Toby didn't answer her question, instead just turned towards the door._

_"You'll regret this Toby" _

_He sighed, putting out his cigarette. "I'm going inside. Lets just forget all this"_

_Forget all of this? Was he joking. He had just completely humiliated her. Never before had a boy turned her down, and she wasn't going to let this go easily. She was serious when she said he'd regret it. Toby Cavanaugh would regret this night because one way or another she would get revenge._

_"One thing you can count on- I never forget" Alison called from behind as Toby stumbled back into the house, like nothing had happened._

Toby shuddered at the memory. You'd think someone who had been underestimated their whole life would never underestimate anyone else. But he had made a great mistake of underestimating Alison, and he wouldn't make it again. If a mere 13 year old girl could be that twisted, he had no doubt that as a 17 year old she had got any nicer, in fact she was probably worse.

"Long time no see" She smirked.

* * *

Closing the door as quietly as humanly possible, Spencer crept into the house. A confrontation with her parents of why she wasn't in school, was something she definitely wanted to avoid. But of course, the universe wasn't on her side lately.

"Spencer, is that you?"

Her father appeared in the room, his hand clutching a glass of wine.

"Er. I was just getting some books I left" She lied. Desperately trying to squeeze past him to the staircase. Her fathers hand however swung out baring her from going any further.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you" He stated, emotionless.

One of the things she hated most about her farther was his moods- they were completely unpredictable. It was impossible to tell weather he was happy or angry but she was praying it was happy. Unlikely, with her luck recently.

She just stared at her farther, holding her breath for him to continue.

"I saw your report earlier. An A in History and an A in maths"

Oh fuck. Angry, he was angry. Any other teenagers parents would be happy with their child gaining an A, but not Spencer's. A+ was Hasting's standards, an A was just far too ordinary. She silent cursed herself for not studying harder on that History essay, and annoying Mr Cavanaugh enough for him to lower her to an A.

She'd learnt now that silence was the best option when her farther was in one of these moods. So she bit back her tongue in arguing that her grades were actually good.

"You'll never be as successful as Melissa, not with them grades Spencer" He elaborated.

Perfect Melissa. The angel child. Obviously, Melissa had never received lower than an A+ in her final year, she was too bloody perfect to.

"I got A+ in everything else" She imputed in but immediately regretted it.

"That's not good enough" He screamed "Do you know History is one of the most important subjects for law?"

Were they really about to get on the law topic once again? At least once a day, Spencer would have to listen to a speech on how law is the perfect career choice. Her grandparents had studied it, her parents had studied it, her sister was studying it and soon she'd be too- that was undebatable. Studying to become a lawyer wasn't something she'd mind however if she could pick, she wouldn't choose it.

She bit her tongue once again. Stopping herself from arguing with her farther that one A was going to doom her future.

"Yes, dad. I'll study harder next time" She smiled.

He didn't smile back but his voice calmed. "Good"

* * *

_**A/N-** _God that flashback was so long. This may seem like a pointless chapter but it's important for later on. There's more to the Alison/Toby story and more to the Peter/Spencer story but I'll try not to dedicate full chapters to them again. Next chapters a big'en for Spoby, that's all I'll say.


End file.
